There has long been a need in clinical medicine and research for a tool to accurately measure testicular/penile size and volume characteristics. With the recent medical emphasis on male andrology, the need has become more acute. It is a well-documented fact that in both human and animal medicine, there is a direct relationship between testicular size/volume, and sperm and quality count. Other aspects of fertility are also related to testicular/penile size. The measuring device hereinafter defined is used to obtain testicular/penile length and width. Utilizing a computer calculated formula, the volume of each testicle is calculated; accordingly, records may be maintained for accurate reference on individual patient charts.
The present device herein reduces many of the disadvantages experienced with other testicular measuring devices. Its utility may be extended to other functions, hereinafter noted. The coined term "ORCHOMETER" refers to the measuring device comprising the invention. It is a coined word based upon the word "Orchis".